Liar Book 1: Forbidden Secrets
by MiraClarinet
Summary: Willowpaw's life is full of lies. Nobody is who they are anymore. everything she had known comes crashing down aroudnd her. now, her own lies begin to pile up, and they threaten to suffocate her and her family.
1. Allegiances and Prologue

_**Disclaimer: I do not own warriors! These characters do not belong to me. I hate when people say they own their characters. Yes, they made them up, but are they copyrighted? Then they don't belong to you. Just saying. Anyway…**_

_**I will start with allegiances for CreekClan, followed by a prologue. So if you could care less for allegiances, scroll down to where it says prologue. If you don't read the prologue you will be morally confused later. I will also have lineage for important cats, though not all of them. Most lineages will be evident in the story, but for easy notes, you can look between allegiances and the prologue. These allegiances are for the very, very beginning of the story. Robinwing's story will be part of the prologue. Because, if you will notice, Willowkit and Creamkit are her kits. I know I'm kind of bending the ideas but hey, this is my story right? And if you think about it, Squirrelflight had her warrior duties even though she was a queen because her milk didn't come. Why can't I expand that a bit and make Robinwing a deputy queen?**_

_**___________________________________________________________________**_

CreekClan

**Leader: SUNSTAR- **light ginger tom

**Deputy: ROBINWING**- light brown she-cat with ginger underbelly

**Medicine Cat: EAGLEFEATHER- **light brown tom

**Apprentice, MALLOWSTRIPE **

**Warriors: SILVERCLAW- **silver tabby she-cat

**Apprentice, Featherpaw**

**NIGHTHEART- **black tom with blue eyes

**RAVENWHISKER- **black and white tom with amber eyes

**Apprentice, Skypaw**

**SHADEFANG- **white and black she-cat with blue eyes

**APPLELEAF- **white she-cat with green eyes

**WOLFTAIL- **dark grey tom with white underbelly and long fur

**Apprentice, Mosspaw**

**SMALLWHISKER- **small gray tom

**ASHSTRIPE- **small smoke-gray she-cat

**DUSTFANG- **light brown tom with white underbelly and blue eyes

**Apprentices: MALLOWSTRIPE- **brown tabby she-cat

**FEATHERPAW- **long-furred light gray tabby tom

**MOSSPAW- **long furred silver she-cat

**SKYPAW- **silver and white she-cat with blue eyes

**Queens: QUICKWHISKER- **tabby she-cat, mother of Wolftail's kits Otterkit, Sootkit and Icekit

**GINGERPELT- **pale ginger she-cat, to-be mother of Ravenwhisker's kits

**HOLLYFUR- **pale cream she-cat

**Kits: CREAMKIT- **cream and white she-cat with blue eyes

**WILLOWKIT- **tortoiseshell she-cat with blue-green eyes

**OTTERKIT- **wiry tabby she-cat

**SOOTKIT- **long-furred dark gray tom with lighter points

**ICEKIT- **almost white silver she-cat

**Elders: ADDERTOOTH- **brown tom with a missing eye

**BROKENHEART- **tortoiseshell she-cat

----------------------------

Prologue

"Congratulations, Robinwing. You have two healthy kits." The light brown tom set the second mewling kit by her mother's belly. The tiny tortoiseshell newborn squirmed closer, beginning to suckle right away. "Both she-cats." He added.

"Thank you, Eaglefeather." Robinwing mewed, licking each kit lovingly. She noticed with worry that both kits had stopped nursing and were now searching elsewhere for food. "Why have they stopped nursing?" Her mew was shaky. Was something wrong with her new kits?

"I was worried about this. I had a feeling your milk wouldn't come. They have come far too early for you to be able to feed them. By the time your milk comes, they will be old enough to wean." Just a day before, her mate, Swiftstep, had been killed in an attack by a rogue. The stress and grief had caused her kits to come early.

"Then how will I feed them?"

"You won't be able to. The best we can do for your kits is to give them to Appleleaf. Though her kits were born dead, she still has milk." Eaglefeather's meow was low and regretful. He knew how much Robinwing loved her kits, however young they were. She looked at them.

"Will they know their mother?" She asked, not taking her eyes off them.

"If you want them to." Robinwing nodded.

"Then it is the least I could do for my daughters."

"You can return to warrior duties once your strength is up. There is no reason for you to remain in the nursery." Eaglefeather flicked his tail. "Mallowpaw, can you grab some borage for Appleleaf?" The small tabby nodded and bounded out. Appleleaf stood and padded up to the mother and her kits.

"What are their names?"

"The dark cream one will be named Creamkit, and her sister will be Willowkit." Appleleaf nodded, giving each a lick.

"I will take care of them as if they were my own." She mewed gently, licking her friend's ear gently.

"I know you will."

----------

_Three moons later:_

"Sunstar!" The light ginger tom perked his head. The patrol consisting of Hollyfur, her apprentice Dustpaw and Shadefang bounded up to him.

"What is wrong?" The tom asked. His eyes kept flicking towards his own son, the young brown tom by Hollyfur's side.

"A battle has broken out near the DarkClan border. We got close enough to hear it, but were unable to do anything. The battle ended in a victory for our Clan, but we have suffered casualties. Addertooth and Brokenheart will be returning shortly with the bodies of Heatherpelt and Dappleclaw." With this news, Sunstar let out a yowl of grief. Both his mate and his deputy? Dustpaw lowered his head as well, his body trembling.

"We couldn't do anything. We were too late." He murmured sadly. By now, the Clan had come around to investigate. It wasn't long before the two senior warriors carried the bodies into camp. Yowls of grief rose above Sunstar's. Dappleclaw had been a much beloved deputy, and Heatherpelt had always been a great warrior. After sharing tongues with his mate for the last time, Sunstar retreated to his den dug into the roots of the Hightree. He sat with head bowed and tail curled around his paws as he asked StarClan who would be the best choice for deputy.

"Let all cats old enough to hunt for themselves gather here beneath the Hightree for a Clan meeting!" Sunstar's shape was illuminated by the stars, his pelt sparkling in the dimming night. "As you know, our beloved Deputy, Dappleclaw, was killed in a battle with DarkClan. We won the battle, but suffered loss as well. The clan will sit vigil in mourning for our two fallen cats, and Addertooth and Brokenheart have asked to bury them when the sun rises. Now it is time for me to choose the new deputy. I have thought hard, and asked StarClan if my choice is what they wish. And now I say these things before the body of Dappleclaw, that she may hear and approve of my choice. Robinwing, you have suffered great and yet your loyalty remains the strongest I have ever seen. You will take Dappleclaw's place as deputy." Robinwing perked up in surprise before owing her head respectfully.

"I will serve my Clan with all my strength." She meowed.

___________________________________________________________________

_**Yay! So yeah, a bit of a weird prologue, I know. But hey it was pretty good right? Well I won't know unless you review! So Review! Or I will send Firekit to rip your throat out and dance on your grave!**_

_**Firekit: What? They don't even know me yet!**_

_**Me: Review and you'll find out! **_

_**Firekit: ?**_


	2. 1: Last Day as Kits

_**For future reference, yes, I forgot the lineage. Who cares? I might add later on. For now, welcome to the first chapter! Enjoy, and review!**_

_**By the way, this story will now be part of a Trilogy of Trilogies. Named because it is three series each with three books. Series one will be Liar, two will be called Blood Creek, and three will be called Rising Embers. **_

_**Liar: Book One: Forbidden Secrets; Book Two: Children of the Stars Part I; Book Three: The Last Stand**_

_**Blood Creek: Book one: The Odyssey; Book Two: The Lost; Book Three: The Forgotten**_

_**Rising Embers: Book One: Filtering Ashes; Book Two: Empty Starlight; Book Three: Children of the Stars Part II**_

_**Each book is about a different group of cats, all Willowpaw's kin. Basically Liar is about her and her children, Blood creek is about her daughter's kits, and Rising Embers is about her granddaughter's kits. **_

_**And thank you Faint Reminiscence and .Amberleaf. for the reviews! I might go in and find a better name for Shadefang. Maybe Shadepool. I like the name, but I also like Dustfang. Yeah, Shadepool sounds good. I don't have any -pool's yet. Still, two -fangs is a lot better then the original 3. It used to be Nightfang instead of Nightheart. But I realized I had more then one fang and decided to change it. I almost didn't put Dustfang on there, but he is important. So I forgot about changing his or Shadefang/pool's name. Oops.**_

_**Willowpaw: Yay! Six books of me!**_

_**Me: Sorry, you only get this book.**_

_**Willowpaw: You kill me?!**_

_**Me: Yes but not in this book.**_

_**Willowpaw: When?!**_

_**Me: won't tell. **_

_**Willowpaw: Why?**_

_**Me: Well, book one of Blood Creek is about your grandchildren. At this point, their parents are older warriors. This would mean you would be an elder or dead from old age, you old lady.**_

_**Willowpaw: Why must you kill me?!**_

_**Me: You are the weirdo biting my toes as we speak…**_

_**Firekit: Anymore treats?**_

_**Me: Your not a kitty pet!**_

_**Firekit: Not **_**yet **

_**Me: Never!**_

_**Firekit: Aw….**_

_

* * *

_

The sweet smell of mouse filled Willowkit's nose. She perked her ears as something whizzed past her.

"Sorry!" Creamkit giggled, the pounding of her tiny paws growing louder and quieter as she ran passed. Willowkit blinked open her eyes, only to se a small mouse go flying past her eyes. A tiny tabby she-cat leapt into the air to catch it.

"You catch it Sootkit!" Otterkit squealed, flinging it toward the unsuspecting tom kit. He perked up just in time for the mouse to land at his paws.

"Stop wasting prey." He hissed, pushing it hard enough for it to skid back to Otterkit.

"We are just having fun." Otterkit took a few more bats at the mouse. "Since when were you such a sour elder?" Sootkit growled and began cleaning himself.

"Why don't you go play outside and let Gingerpelt sleep? Her kits will be here soon and she will need all the energy she can get." Quickwhisker meowed from her nest in the shadows of the nursery.

"Okay! You coming Willowkit?" Creamkit mewed. Willowkit nodded and bounced to her paws. She loved going outside the nursery. Fresh air without the smell of milk. Outside, the Clan was quiet. Only a few cats were out, including the Clan deputy, Robinwing. Recently Creamkit and Willowkit had been told that Robinwing was their real mother, not Appleleaf, who had nursed them, or Quickwhisker, who took care of them now. They had known neither she-cat was their mother, especially when Appleleaf had left the nursery when they were weaned. Mosspaw and Skypaw trotted side by side toward the elders' den. The only other cats out were Dustfang and Ashstripe.

"I can't wait to be an apprentice! You two are lucky. You only have a few days to go." Otterkit mewed excitedly, pouncing on a piece of moss.

"You will never be an apprentice if you keep acting like a kit." Sootkit growled.

"And you will skip right to the elder's den if you keeping acting like a grumpy old tom! Besides, I am a kit."

"I'm being mature."

"Pretending to be mature. You aren't really mature." Otterkit rolled her eyes, absorbed in her new game of moss-ball. Sootkit growled and stalked back into the nursery, his tail lashing as he disappeared. Icekit's lighter pelt replaced it.

"What is his problem?"

"Nothing." Otterkit mewed, pouncing on her ball of moss. Icekit tilted her head and padded towards the medicine den. Willowkit followed the younger kit with her eyes. It was obvious Icekit loved helping Eaglefeather and Mallowstripe. Willowkit knew the pale silver she-cat would grow up to be a medicine cat.

"I'm going to say hi to Featherpaw. Are you coming Willowkit?" Creamkit brushed against Willowkit.

"You will have plenty of time for that tonight, when they show you your new nests." Two she-cats padded besides each other, the light brown she-cat having spoken. Both walked proudly, smiling.

"What do you mean?" Creamkit asked, sitting down.

"You two are becoming apprentices." Appleleaf meowed. Creamkit and Willowkit mewled happily in unison.

"We're becoming apprentices! We're becoming apprentices!"

"When is our ceremony?" Willowkit asked above Creamkit's eager chanting.

"Soon."

_~Sunhigh~_

"Let all cats old enough to hunt for themselves gather here beneath the Hightree for a Clan meeting!" Sunstar called. His ginger pelt shone brightly against the sunlight. Creamkit and Willowkit padded towards the gathering group together, their pelts brushing. The three older apprentices pushed their way to the front of the group, their tails twitching.

"I'll be first to call your name." Featherpaw whispered to Creamkit as she passed. A low purr rumbled in her throat.

"I ask upon my warrior ancestors to look down upon these kits. They wish to become warriors, but must first become apprentices. Willowkit, from this moment forward, until you earn your warrior name, you will be known as Willowpaw. Dustfang, you are ready for an apprentice. I trust you will teach Willowpaw all you know. Creamkit, from this moment forward, until you earn your warrior name, you will be known as Creampaw. It has been a while since I took on an apprentice, and I will be proud to mentor Creampaw." Sunstar meowed. He jumped down to touch noses with Creampaw as the young, light brown tom padded from the gathered cats and touched Willowpaw's nose. A weird feeling overcame Willowpaw as she stared into his dancing blue eyes.

"Creampaw! Willowpaw!" As promised, Featherpaw was the first to call their names, closely followed by his sisters. Soon the whole Clan joined in.

"I'm sure you will make a great apprentice." Dustfang purred.

"I won't let you down." Willowpaw promised under her breath. _How could I ever let you down?_ She thought, concealing it in her mind.

* * *

**_Oh, if you haven't realized, Willowpaw is my little kitten, Willow. She is an adorable little devil._**

**_Willowpaw: Yay! I'm adorable!_**

**_Me: Yeah, but last time I checked, it is not normal to jump into someone's arms. *rubs bleeding chest* It would have been cute without the claws..._**


	3. 2: At the Border

_**Quick update! I wrote this during my bored points at school the past couple days. I figured since it took so long for the last chapter, I would put this one in now. **_

_**Me: I'm beginning to wonder if I should lock Willowpaw out of my room at night. Currently, she is locked in…**_

_**Willowpaw: But I like your room! It has a nice jungle gym!**_

_**Me: No. It has me. I do not like being your jungle gym. It hurts.**_

_**Willowpaw: Not me!**_

_**Me: You try explaining a scratch covering half your forehead to your friends at school. "My kitten jumped on my head and fell." Yeah, tat sounds intelligent…**_

_**Willowpaw: It was an accident!**_

_**Me: So was the four hundred other scratches across my body…**_

_

* * *

_

Willowpaw followed her new mentor away from the stream. He had a fish dangling from his jaws, but all she had was a wet paw.

"Your fishing will get better as you grow older." He purred. Willowpaw directed her eyes toward the side of the path. Tiny creatures scurried among tangled branches.

"Can you teach me how to catch a mouse?" She asked, pausing to watch a tiny young one scurry out and then back into the shelter of a bush. Dustfang nodded and lowered into a crouch.

"Mice have good hearing. Keep your weight on your haunches." He mewed, demonstrating. Willowpaw nodded and mimicked his crouch. She stalked forward, but knocked a pebble as she stepped. The mouse became alert and ran off. Willowpaw tried to chase it, but ended up getting her tail stuck in the thick branches of the bush.

"Foxdung!" She hissed, struggling to free herself. Dustfang hurried over and began nipping at her fur to loosen it. She was soon out of the leaves and she backed out.

"Like I said, you will get better." Dustfang purred with twitching whiskers.

"And hedgehogs will fly." Willowpaw grumbled as they set off again.

"Why don't you try to catch a rabbit? There is one just ahead." He whispered as they continued on. Willowpaw nodded. "Same crouch and rules as a mouse. Stay downwind and move quietly." Willowpaw dropped into her crouch, stalking forward. The rabbit was in her view. She moved slowly until she was close enough to pounce. She hesitated a moment to long, and the rabbit, a large one, noticed her. I started to run. Willowpaw gave chase, right on its tail. She chased it as far as GustClan territory, where a patrol was marking borders. Willowpaw skidded to a halt as the rabbit bounded over the border. Dustfang stopped right behind her. A young, dusty gray tom pounced and killed the rabbit on the GustClan side.

"Thanks for the prey." An older she-cat joked. "Nice catch Smokepaw." The tom rose his head proudly, shooting a mocking glare at Willowpaw. The tortoiseshell lowered her head in disappointment and embarrassment.

"Is this your apprentice?" The other tom in the patrol asked. Dustfang nodded.

"Willowpaw just got her name at sunhigh. This is her first time out." He explained. "and only her second try at hunting. First try at a rabbit." He added, more toward Willowpaw.

"It takes practice to be a good hunter." The tom agreed. "Congratulations on becoming an apprentice, Willowpaw."

"I caught a rabbit my first try. And then my second try as well. It isn't that hard." Smokepaw boasted. Willowpaw's heart sank and her face grew hot. The she-cat cuffed Smokepaw over the ear.

"Only because it had a broken leg." Smokepaw's ears flattened.

"You have to admit, Willowpaw is pretty fast. I couldn't keep up." Dustfang pointed out with a flick of his tail across her flank. Normally, Willowpaw would have been proud to be praised in front of cats of another Clan, but right now, she was too embarrassed to care. She had given CreekClan prey to a GustClan at. _Isn't that against the warrior code?_

* * *

_**Me: Review, or Willowpaw's new sleeping quarters will be your room!**_

_**Willowpaw: *Evil grin***_

**_Me: Oh, and in case you didn't know, you have to upload a chapter to put one onXD I tried to put this chapter up before I uploaded. That didn't work well..._**

**_Willowpaw: Why are you surprised?_**


End file.
